Shut up and kiss me 12
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to have a little...fun before going to bed. Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy!


**Felt it was time for a new installment of Shut up and kiss me, so here it is! Enjoy and please review. **

"I can not believe you talked me into this, Potter…" Draco mumbled as he walked out of the small bathroom and into the Gryffindor dormitory.

Harry was sitting, cross-legged on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and a smug grin plastered across his face as he stared up at his boyfriend.

Draco stood in the middle of the floor, dressed up in a black mini skirt that barely covered his arse, a black blouse that only covered the top half of his chest leaving his pale stomach visible.

A pair of matching black stockings covered his pale, muscular legs and the bottom half of a silk garter belt was visible from beneath his skirt.

"You know you enjoy it and you couldn't resist me." Harry grinned wider, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

Draco rolled his eye, but moved to sit beside Harry all the same, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I could never resist you…but tonight, I'm going to make you work for this." He smirked, lying back against the bed.

"Aww, do I have to?" Harry pouted mockingly, rolling over on top of Draco.

He slowly began kissing along the nape of Draco's neck as he ran his hands down his sides, enticing goosebumps to cover his flesh.

"Y…yes."

That made Harry chuckle softly, he knew it wouldn't take much for Draco to give in to him.

He knew exactly how to make his boyfriend beg.

He continued to kiss Draco's neck, knowing every little right place to kiss and tease.

Every kiss made Draco shiver made him arch his back and attempt at stifling his moans.

"You look so tempting and gorgeous in your little outfit, love." Harry whispered as he moved between Draco's legs, kneeling on the floor.

"Mmm, you taste good too." Harry teased, kissing down Draco's right thigh and up his left, making Draco shudder in delight.

"Harry…" He moaned aloud as he felt Harry's lips pressing against the tip of his erection.

"You're already hard; someone's a little sensitive, eh?"

Harry laughed softly, kissing along Draco's shaft.

Draco's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arched and his hands gripped the bed sheets.

"Suck me off."

Harry's grin widened at those words, nearly smirking as he eagerly took Draco into his mouth.

He began slowly sucking and licking, circling his tongue around Draco's erection, driving him insane.

Every little whimper, every little moan and sigh made Harry want to bring Draco closer to release, pushing him further and further to the edge.

He drew his fingertips along Draco's thighs as his mouth teased him in all the right ways.

"Damn it, Potter… fuck me already!" Draco nearly shouted, pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at Harry with his face buried between his thighs.

"Was that an order or a request?" Harry smirked slyly, peering up at Draco from between his thighs.

"It was an order." Draco answered assertively, smirking back.

Without a word, Harry quickly stood from the bed and moved to get his wand from the nightstand.

He picked it up and aimed it at his stiff, swollen cock as a warm liquid shot from the tip and covered it properly.

Grinning wide, he moved back to the side of the bed and grabbed Draco by his ankles before pulling him to the edge of the bed.

He reached down at Draco's ass and spread him wide, suddenly sliding all the way inside him.

"Aahhh…!" Draco cried out as his tight hole was filled completely by Harry. "Bloody hell!"

Harry moaned as he slowly began to thrust in and out, in and out, gently building a good pace.

He held on tightly to Draco's hips as he continued to thrust, going faster and harder.

Soon the room was fillled with the faint sounds of their moaning and grunting, each noise growing louder and louder the harder and faster Harry went.

Draco dug his nails into the bed sheet, twisting his fingers into the fabric as he moaned louder.

"I'm…so close!" Harry moaned, leaning over Draco as he started to feather light kissed all across Draco's stomach and lower waist.

"Me…too!" Draco groaned as Harry thrust into him once more.

That was all it took to push them both over the edge, they threw their heads back with one final grunt.

Harry's hot, sticky cum filled Draco to the brim, causing the blonde to cum all over his and Harry's stomach.

"That was…" Draco panted, heaving a sigh as he dropped his head back onto the bed.

"Bloody fantastic." Harry added, finishing the sentence for him.

"Something like that." Draco laughed, panting slightly.

"Shall we get cleaned up and get some rest?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco.

Draco simply nodded, too out of breath to answer him.

Harry quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a simple cleansing spell, cleaning up the mess they had made.

"There, all better." He smiled as he climbed up into the bed with Draco.

He moved to lie behind Draco, who was already curled up on his side.

He pulled the coveres up over them and snuggled up to Draco, wrapping his arms around him before they both drifed off to sleep.


End file.
